Learning Earth Culture
by electricgurl
Summary: SGA-1 and Keller are given clearance to attend the 2010 Winter Olympics. part of the help haiti fundraiser. **updates to come soon***
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Learning Earth Culture**  
Rating:** PG-13 (Language)**  
Characters:** Teyla; John; Ronon; Mackay; Keller**  
Notes:** Set after season five. Timeline is kinda a mess but meh.**  
Genre:** Gen, little bit of romance, humor**  
Summary:** SGA-1 gets leave for the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, BC.

_SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA_

John couldn't help but feel a little excited about the trip that he had managed to get the SGC and IOA to agree to. They had been on Earth now, and under a month. The entire time under lock down, things had been slow to get back into the swing of things, new military being moved in, a large new groups of scientists. Everyone was overworked, and stressed. When they had finally started to get caught up in the news it was already mid February. Getting tickets was the hardest part, believe it or not.

Without saying much he had manged to convinced them all to get packed for a Canadian winter. He helped Teyla and Ronon shop. Perhaps spoiling them both a little bit, and himself but he had the money. Transportation wasn't a worry, O'Neill having given them a jet to use. The only rule being that John couldn't fly the jet, he was after all on vacation.

Which is how John, Teyla, Ronon, Mackay, and Jennifer ended up at the XXI Olympics in Vancouver. They arrived in the afternoon taking in the city. Teyla and Jennifer going off shopping, John having set up accounts for both Teyla and Ronon. He had to admit that explaining a new currency to them was...enjoyable.

"So, what are you interested in doing?" Mackay asked Ronon as they walked down the crowded streets. Ronon was interested in the groups walking by, people from nations all over this giant world. There could possibly be more people in this small area then on a number of planets in his home galaxy.

"What can you do here?" He asked glad that John had helped him get heavier clothes before they came up. Even if he disliked the feel of them, he was use to his leather and home made shirts. These felt odd on him.

"Well, we can get something to eat, or perhaps check out some local shows. The girls will probably be a while." John commented noticing that Ronon looked a little out of place.

"Eating sounds like a plan,"Mackay commented, Sheppard smirking at him.

"Could always go and see Jennie, she's just outside of the city right."

"I-um-I was gonna do that laterperhapswithdoctorKeller." Mackay mumbled out quickly and both of the military men laughed at him.

"Fair enough Mackay, so where too?"

"I vote for something to eat," Ronon said finally, "then find the girls and see if they are finished. Sheppard promised to show me how to ski before night falls."

"Well then, I guess we better get a move on if we plan on getting everything finished around town. With that the boys head off to find a place to eat. After about ten minutes of looking they settled on a small hole in the wall bar. It wasn't too crowded, and overall everything was cheaper then Sheppard had thought it would be during the current time. Ronon seemed to enjoy his food, getting a couple native meals and discovering Canadian beer. Which he made clear to Sheppard that was all he wanted to drink for the rest of the trip.

"Well I guess we should go back and check on the girls, hopefully we can take off to the resort." John said as he paid for their meal and the three of them exited back onto the street.

"You just want to go and see how much of your money Teyla has spent." Mackay teased him as they moved down the crowded streets. Ronon scanning the crowd, John clasped his arm.

"Don't look so worried, Chewie. You are safe here."

"I understand that, its just. I am not use to this many people in one place. I don't know how you do it Sheppard." John shrugged as he looked around the crowded area.

"Years of practice my friend. Just try and think that we are back in Pegasus at a really popular market place." He said with a smile as they moved back the way they came. Working their way towards the shopping center John pulled out his cell phone and called the phone he had given Teyla before they left. It rang a number of times before going to a message that the caller hadn't set up their voice mail. Which was just as well, Teyla was having enough trouble as it was, didn't have to add another problem. He dialed again, the phone being picked up this time after a few more rings.

"Hello, John is that you?"

"Yeah, hey Teyla. Were are you guys at?"

"We just came out of a shop called Victoria's Secret. But truthfully I don't understand the name. The clothes clearly do not leave much of anything as a secret." John felt his mind go blank and he knew he was open mouthed, just thinking about Teyla dressed the latest collection. He shook his head, stay on target John. He reminded himself as he cleared his throat. He could hear the hear the girly laughter in the background.

"Teyla am I on speakerphone?"

"What is that John?" And he knew from that teasing tone that she knew just what he was talking about.

"Teyla. We were just wondering if two have finished your shopping or not." There was a clicking with the phone and then Teyla sounded closer to the phone then before.

"We have looked all over the town John, I am having trouble carrying all the bags so perhaps it would be wise to stop for the day." John snorted at that and shook his head.

"Okay, tell Jennifer that we will meet at the corner of Royal Avenue and 8th Street. We'll get the SUV and go up to Whistler from there."

"I shall, see you soon John." A few seconds later the line was disconnected and John flipped his phone shut before waving to the boys. "Good news, the girls are finished shopping we can grab them and go and check in."

_SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA_

John sighed heavily the drive over to Royal hadn't been to troublesome, it seemed that getting to the resort was another deal altogether. "Should have taken a damn jumper." He growled biting back the temptation to lay on the horn, knowing it would only start a habit and a headache.

"John the possibility of them allowing you to take a jumper on vacation is highly unlikely."

"I know that Teyla that is why I said take it and not ask for it at least then I wouldn't have to be sitting in all this traffic right now."

"But if we had then Ronon and Teyla wouldn't be able to see the wonderful Vancouver sights." Keller stated.

"Not to mention the SGC would be tracking us all down to put and end to the vacation you planned." Rodney pipped up from his seat behind John.

Sheppard winkled his nose, " Still would have been worth it, they would have gotten a better view; a bird's eye view and also we would have been on time."

"I thought there was no a time line for this week Sheppard," pipped up Ronon from the passenger seat and John pointed a finger at him.

"Its bad enough I have the ladies in the back don't you start." He pointed at Mackay in the rear-view mirror," and you just remain silent." He growled with a look of murder in his eyes before looking forward again inching the suv upwards as the slow moving traffic started again.

"John," Teyla said a soft giggle in her voice and he sighed knowing that he would deal with the teasing if it let Teyla relax and have a good time. " We will stop teasing, please just relax. I mean we are here to have a good time and learn about your culture. If it takes us a little longer then normal that is fine. We have good company and it will all work out."

"All of it but my skiing." Ronon stated with a raised eyebrow and a grin before turning out the window, remaining silent the rest of the trip to the resort.

The girls chattered in the backseat, the rest of the trip. John for the most part blocking out what they were talking about and keeping his eyes on the road. Pulling up to the main doors John parked the SUV and climbed out, most of their gear had already been transported up thanks to the airport and all he had to worry about was the extra bags the girls had bought over the day. Between himself and Ronon they divided it all and made sure to remember who's was who's before heading inside. The desk clerk smiled as she greeted them welcoming them to Whistler and starting to give them a little history of the area, which ended with them talking about the Olympic events. John let her ramble on as Teyla and Ronon would never have heard it before.

"Thank you for the greeting, we were hoping that we could take our rooms and get settled in."

"Oh yes, of course. You're name please."

"John Sheppard, I should have four rooms booked." He said knowing that Keller and Mackay was sharing and he figured that Ronon, Teyla and himself could have one of their own.

"Oh dear, we have you listed here as two. A Mister O'Neill called, he was on your service list, he changed the rooms around." John forced a smile onto his face even if he wanted to groan.

"That was just a joke, could you possibly change it back?" The girl seemed to become a little more nervous at this point and John sighed softly. "They are gone huh?"

"It is the Olympics. I'm sure that we can make this up to you sir, but the two rooms are all we have. One has two beds and the other has one. They are right across from each other, they have also been upped from Mr.O'Neill they are on the penthouse level so they quiet nice." She assured him and John nodded, knowing that when he got back into town Jack would hear from him.

"That's fine, the keys please. We will let you know who is were later on."

"Of course sir." She smiled and fished out the electronic keys. John nodded before picking Teyla's bags back up and the group moved over to the elevator before all crowding in.

"So, sleeping arrangements." He said with a smirk as the doors closed and the lift started to move them upwards.

_SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA_

Thankfully, or not, John wasn't too sure at this point which it was, the rooms were split up easily. Keller and Mackay having the one room to themselves, John and the others in the other room. It wasn't like there wasn't enough room for them all. There was probably too much. The hotel seemed to want to make up for the mistake and shortly after they had settled in they had been promised that any room service they wanted would be on the resort for the time they were here. John had to admit that the mix up was worth it. The money saved on that allow was worth it. Not to mention sharing a room with Teyla and Ronon wasn't that much of a heartache for him.

"So John," Teyla asked as she came into the room Ronon stretched out on the chesterfield watching a large screen TV with what John figured was the second Jaws movie. "Ronon mentioned earlier about skiing or snowboard or something like that."

"Its a little too late, all the good courses have been closed down, I figured we could get up early tomorrow and give it a shot before we head out."

"I think I would like to join you both on this adventure. As much fun as it was shopping with Jennifer today I do not think I could do so ever day." John smirked, she really didn't know just how much he loved hear that.

"I'm sure it can be arranged. Now what did you two want to do this evening?" Ronon twisted slightly looking over his shoulder at the two of them.

"I'm good here. They have two Jaw's I haven't seen and something called Predator. A number of them in fact. Why don't you and Teyla go and hit the town or something." He said with a smirk on his face turning back to the TV, the movie sucking him in.

"Well it seems that we have lost Ronon for the evening. Did you have something you would like to do?" He asked Teyla noting that she had a pamphlet in her hands. Her smile brightens and she hands the paper over to him. He smiles at the happiness on her face and flips it open. She seems to have a place called 'Merlins' in mind.

"It says that its in the resort and that there is live music and dancing. I would like to see this," John nodded and clicked his tongue. "Hope you and Keller picked up something nice, we will have to get dressed up." Teyla grinned again and nodded.

"I have something," a knowing smile coming over her face and John wasn't sure if he liked that at all. "I also picked up something for you also." She said with a smile and a wave of her hand to follow.

"Sure you want to say in for the night?" He asked Ronon and the man just chuckled from his seat.

"Oh, I'm good. Got movies and free room service. I'm sure that Mackay can explain that and I will put both to good use."

"Yeah whatever, just stay off the Pay Per View channels." He stated before following Teyla into the back room.

**TBC**

**A/N:** _Next time on SGA goes to the Olympics,_

_* John and Teyla's night on the town._

_* Keller and Mackay visit Jennie._

_* The alien's get a taste of the Olympics._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

_A/N: Hello everyone. I just wanted to say thank you for those that reviewed, your kind words and suggestions were taken under advisement. Thank-you all for pointing out McKay, first SGA fiction so please bear with me. I know it has taken me a while to update, and I thank you for waiting. I wanted to let you all know that the next part should be up much sooner. Just when you work full time and don't have an editor or beta things go a little slower. But thanks again for the support and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Also I thought I should mention that I wrote the skeleton part before the events of this week, I debated with changing them but in the end I realized that everything should be celebrated when if bad news is around._

* * *

Sheppard would never admit it, but standing there in the civies, waiting for Teyla to finish up with the doc, he was almost nervous. He had no good reason to, and brushed at non extinct dirt that he seemed to have found. Unwilling to wait alone any longer he moved back into where he had left McKay and a bored Ronon. Which was never really a good thing, John almost felt guilty about going out.

McKay looked over as Sheppard joined them, taking a seat on the arm of the chair. "You tried to flatten your hair?" He asked shocked, Ronon twisting his head and cracking a smirk but remained silent.

"Shut up," John just growled giving Rodney a pointed look.

"How many bottles of gel did you use on it," McKay turned to Ronon, "come on how many do you think he used?" Ronon stared at him for a moment before responding.

"How did you know he tried to flatten his hair." McKay was speechless for about ten whole seconds and Sheppard couldn't help but chuckle.

"I notice things," two pointed looks made the man raise his voice louder, protesting. "I do!"

"Like other mens hair." Ronon commented before turning back to the TV not even sure what was currently on the screen. He would give the human's of Earth this, they knew how to enjoy themselves. He also now understood how you could learn their culture from it as well.

The men fell into conversation about the evening, John found himself shifting slightly. The nerves he had felt from earlier seemed to have followed him. The unfamiliar jeans and top felt odd and he wondered when he had thought of being on Earth as something unfamiliar, something alien. He chuckled softly in his mind before his thoughts came to a dead stop. Jennifer and Teyla finally had finished, ever since the first time, -that actually wasn't real-, that he saw her in human clothes he knew she could make anything work.

Tonight, well the sight in front of him made him almost scramble to his feet. At the very least it showed how nervous he was, he covered it with a smile to her as he moved over to her side. Offering his arm, since they were going out for the evening. Nothing more,-quick goodbye to the others before they grabbed their jackets and headed out into the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Whistler offered a ride range of nightlife, but Teyla said she wanted to see someone preform live, which is how they ended up at Dusty's Bar and Grill. John admitted that it was a little more romantic of an outing then he would have liked, but wasn't going to complain about that for one moment. The warm up band is coming out and John leans into Teyla to explain what was happening.

"This is the first band of the night, they won't be here for too long, only a couple songs. Then the main act will come out." He states loudly enough for her to hear him over the noise of the bar.

"What is the point of this first group of musicians if we are not to enjoy them for that long."

"They are here to warm up the crowd."

"And the crowd is cold?" John turned his head to her and gave her a pointed look.

"It was cute maybe the first couple times." Her laughter was nice to hear, it had been a long year. Hell a long five years. It was nice to have a night out. There is a long pause before he speaks again. "But you get it right." He asked timidly making sure she has all the information she needs and she smiled softly and rests her hand on his free hand.

"Yes John, I understand. Are most places on your...country this diverse?"

Sheppard scans the room in and smirks softly shaking his head, "Canada kinda, I suppose the US and a number of other countries, but like I told you this is a time for celebration. People from all over the world have come together for these games. I always loved them as a kid, never would admit it to my parents. My mother was insane about them, like another child. " John smiled at the fond memory before looking back to Teyla.

"I look at it like a time of peace, no matter who you are, what you believe in, what countries are fighting the others, we can be here and just rejoice that we are human and alive. It's a great feeling to be united." John said then blinked and wondered why he was being so open with Teyla. He refused to think it had to do with just how sharp her features where with the light make-up. Her eyes sparkling when the light hit the make-up in just the right way.

"I understand that also, to complete something as a group, a unit, a family. It was what our people hold the highest, I think I will enjoy these events of your country John. It will be a new point of view on your Earth."

"Glad to hear that." He said as the waitress came over asking if she could get them anything.

"How about just a beer for now."

"Oh, what was the kind I had before?" Teyla asked, John mentioned the name of his favorite beer and the waitress is gone again, promising to be right back. The warm-up act is starting, they are surprisingly good even if they are doing covers. Sheppard even finds himself humming slightly mid second song, stopping himself and taking a drink from his beer.

The two relaxed as the night we on, their beer turned into beer and shots, Teyla in almost awe at the selection she has, and tries a wide range. She enjoyed the music that the local band offered, asking questions the entire time but John found that it was welcome, just two close friends enjoying some time off, time that they never got off. What happen next he would blame completely on the alcohol.

"Teyla I really don't do the dancing thing." He commented as she pulled him towards the space that had been cleared for people that wanted to dance.

"Oh John, please. One dance, then we can do whatever you want to do." She promised with a smile that they both knew he could never say no to.

"Fine, one dance," He grumbled, as he placed his almost empty beer on a table as they passed and a few seconds later they found themselves on the dance floor. It didn't bother Teyla that she didn't know the local dancing custom, having learned a long time ago that people of Earth really didn't care if you stuck out he was pleasantly surprised when he found Teyla in his arms. Without thought both of them moving with the music, flowing around each other. A few whispers around them, but it was left untouched as they lost themselves on the dance floor.

What was going to be one dance turned into three, both of them not hearing the change in show until a slower dance came on, they stopped, their eyes meeting. Sharing a moment of calm they both just smiled and seemed to fold into each other, the slower music calming them both. John held Teyla close as they moved. He could feel her heart beating, her breath whispering across his neck and he shivered softly and pulled her closer forgetting that the work together and they shouldn't be this close.

He closed his eyes, his hands tracing over her back in small circles. Her head resting on his shoulder and he felt-well he wasn't sure just what he was feeling, but it had been a long time since he had allowed himself to feel anything like it. When the song ended he pulled back, refusing to allow the blush onto his face.

"Wanna head back to the hotel?' Teyla looked up to John and smiled softly, neither of them caring that they were still holding hands.

"I think I have seen enough of your nightlife, plus we have an earlier morning." She reminded him and he nodded.

"I really don't think either of can drive, we will have to call a cab, come and get the car tomorrow."

"Understandable." She said softly, they paid up their tab, John getting a local cab companies number and dialing as they went outside to wait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning came almost to early, Ronon was the first one up and ordered a large breakfast for the large group. Waking Sheppard and Teyla up shortly after he was amused by the moans and groans that greeted him. He knew they had enjoyed themselves last night, the hour and state in which they had re-arrived at the hotel room last night could clearly show that to anyone. He didn't even to ask about the lip stick that was on John's face instead of Teyla's lips.

Ten minutes later their food at arrived and it seems that it was a beacon for McKay. Both himself and Jennifer joined the three other team members. John only seemed to be interested in coffee, while Teyla was working on a tea and some time of bread. John had called it a brisket. Ronon already enjoying the wide selection of food when they joined the group. The five of them eat in silence, until John seemed to finally come alive after his second and a half cup of coffee.

"So I figured we could hit the hills, then head out and see some games later while McKay and Doc is busy." He said softly clearing his throat, Ronon had only heard amazing things about skiing and he had to admit that he was interested to see what some of the men from the base was talking about. They all finished up and agreed to meet later on for a meal before the rest of the day and they all split off to get dressed.

McKay was almost tempted to go off with his off-world team mates, not that he didn't enjoy spending time with Jen, that wasn't it at all. He just was nervous about how his only family would react to her. She was smart, funny, charming, among a number of other things. It was just well he hated family outings and he knew this would turn into one. So while the other three went out to play in the snow McKay and Jennifer went to get the car. The SUV was checked out they said by Teyla and John and he knew a knowing girly giggle from his left and looked to Jennifer before she just shook her head.

"Let's just rent a car or something." She said and he nodded, the staff called around for them and managed to actually find a car they could use. It was even delivered, he hoped that John remembered where they parked the government SUV before he pushed it from his mind and climbed into the car, Jennifer begging to drive left him in the passenger seat for most of the drive. Changing seats when they hit is home town an hour later.

Jeannie was outside playing with her daughter and husband when they pulled up. Madison leaving the snowman they were creating behind just as the car came to a stop. McKay found someone attached to his legs the second he was out of the car.

"Uh, Hi Madison."

"Madison come on, leave your Uncle alone, he just had a long trip. How about you finish making the snowman with Daddy and you can show it to Uncle Mer later okay." Jeannie said as she moved over taking her gloves off.

"Can't Uncle Mer play now? I can show him how to make the perfect snowman." Jennifer moved over to stand beside McKay, "who are you?" The girl asked looking up at the Atlantis doctor.

"Madison," Jeannie started and Jennifer just smiled at her.

"No its okay," she squatted down in front of the child and offered her hand to her.

"Hello Madison, my name is Jennifer. I work with your Uncle." She looked over her shoulder at McKay then turned back to the little girl. "Do you want to know a secret. Just between you and me?" The little girls eyes went wide and she nodded rocking with excitement. Jennifer smiled back and whispered softly into the girls ear.

"Think you can keep the secret?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes, the child giggling with the knowledge of the secret.

"Oh yes, I promise." She said before looking back over to Kaleb, "do you want to make a snowman with me and daddy?"

"Maybe a little later on, I would really like to go inside and get warm." The girl giggled again and nodded before taking off with the energy that could only be from a child. Rodney was watching her, she climbed back upright and smiled to him as she took his hand and turned to his sister.

"Nice to finally meet you and your family."

"Oh trust me Jennifer the pleasure is all mine, we were worried that Mer would never find anyone and well, here you are."

"Oh come on. Really!" McKay grumbled as he closed his car door and followed the girls into the house.

* * *

Teyla and Ronon looked around at the crowds that were gathered in the large arena. "So this sport is called, Skeleton?' Teyla asked John taking in the track that ran from the tip of the hill down past them all the way to the end of the hill. The morning of skiing had been perfect, and it was only after they tried to leave for lunch did John and Teyla remember that they didn't come home in the SUV that night. It took around forty minutes to get back to the bar and get the vehicle before they made their way over to the sporting event.

"That it is, its a one person sport. They start at the top of the hill, and then race down it head first, trying to beat one each other's time to the bottom on a sleigh kinda thing."

"A sleigh?" Ronon asked turning from the large foam fingers behind them to look at Sheppard.

"Yeah, its kinda like the sled's that the kids on Athos made for when we took them to the snow planet. These are just built to go faster, and for only one person."

"These games they are important to your world?" Teyla asked and John nodded once more, he had tried to explain just what the Olympics were but every time he started they would get sidetracked.

"Yes, they allow countries to take pride in their athletes, show off their talents."

"And you do that by sliding down a hill."

"Its one way of doing it yes," John couldn't help but laugh, " but don't judge it until you see the first run. It's dangerous, but I'm sure it would be a thrill." John could see the other questions they wanted to ask but he just waved his hand as the loudspeakers around the area kicked in and the announcers began to talk. "Just wait and watch, if you don't like it we can find another sport to attend." He promised as the first racer was announced and the crowd's dull roar quickly turned into a roar. Both the aliens beside him wincing at the noise.

The crowd finally was hushed as the announcer stated that the run as about to start. "So, this person is from a country called Germany. This will be fast." He promised pointing to the top of the hill, Teyla and Ronon turning to look at him. He was crouched low, his knees bent. John held up a finger at Ronon, watching as his mouth opened. A few seconds later, the crowd completely silent and the man sprinted forward. Then a second later jumped onto the slid, locking himself in. John heard a gasp from Teyla as he started racing down the course. They were just after the fifth turn, within seconds he had already passed them. Their heads turning to follow him down the track.

"How does he steer?" Teyla asked breathlessly, and Sheppard grinned knowing that she was enjoying the time off the base.

"His body, slight movements in his head and shoulders. Feet sometimes if things get troublesome, but faster is better so mostly their upper body." He stated clapping when the athlete had finished his run, the time being announced, his standing and a few facts about him. " So did you guys want to stay and watch more or go find something else to do?"

"I think we should stay, I'm not sure if we still understand everything." Ronon said, a twinkle in his eyes and John just chuckled clasping his hand on his shoulder, knowing the man wouldn't admit that he was enjoying the time out or the odd Earth sports.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later the skeleton runs for the day had finished, Ronon and Teyla both had been happy with staying to see a number of the runs. Questions had been shot at him the entire time they were there, and he hadn't been bothered by them. Answering all that he could, having a feeling that they both had a understanding of what was happening here, Teyla's people had something similar but nothing to this large of a scale. Ronon's people had never had the time. Everyone either fighting or working on ways to stop the wraith.

"So what are we going to be doing next?" Teyla asked, her arm linked with John's as the three of them moved through the crowds.

"Well Jennifer and Rodney have to be back from seeing Jeannie, so I figured we could go and get something to eat with them. Then I think Jennifer had planned on asking you to figure skating while the three of us go and catch a hockey game.

"Figure skating? This sounds, odd, I think I would prefer to go and see the hockey that you talk about so much."

"Hum, I think that you would like figure skating, Jennifer was looking forward to showing it to you but if you would like I can find another ticket for the Hockey." Teyla seemed to be torn for a moment before shaking her head.

"I will go with Jennifer then, as long as you get me some popcorn later." John chuckled loudly and hugged her to his side, holding back the urge to kiss her.

"You never know but there might be some at the skating. If not then I will buy you the largest bag I can find, even make it Carmel Corn."

"Carmel corn?" Ronon asked from John's other side and he gave them both a knowing smile.

"Yeah, its you know popcorn coated in Carmel. You'll both love it. Now come on we are going to be late."

**TBC**

Next Time On....

Hockey with the boys, chat time and figure skating with the girls.  
True feelings come out, just in time for Valentines day.  
More games and fun times.


End file.
